Alexander Garcia
Biography Physical Description General Transformed Alexanders appearance in his hybrid form has changed twice over time. His form initially appeared similar to that of a Lycan . After coming to peace about his hybrid status, his form changed to appear more similar to that of William and 1st generation werewolves as his features features are more wolf-like with a long muzzle, pointed ears while his body is completely covered in black fur. He retains his same large size. As a hybrid of both vampiric and lycan heritage, Alexander is able to transform at will into a humanoid wolf-like creature although when compared to the first generation original werewolves and their descendants the lycans he more closely resembles the first werewolf William Corvinas when it comes to physical wise with more potent lupin traits via longer snout, larger more pointed ears and even a tail. He is also much larger with his entire body covered in jet black fur described as an never ending darkness. The whites of his eyes are pitch black while his iris are the electrical blue of vampires accompanied with black serrated claws. They are sharp enough to shred through flesh and metal with ease. He possesses an muzzle full of white razor sharp fangs. He has an powerful and muscular build to him along with being thickly muscled. He is able to stand on his hind feet or on all fours depending on the situation Wardrobe Personality Powers and Abilities Powers Neutral Hybrid Physiology: As a Hybrid, Alexander possesses all the standard powers and abilities of an lycan and vampire but to an much greater extent with little of their weaknesses. This makes him incredibly powerful and has proven multiple times to be one of the most powerful immortals though the full extent and limit to his powers are unknown. While in Hybrid form, Michael regresses to a more feral mentality, his combat style demonstrating a ruthlessness that he had never shown before as a human. He has never been heard to speak beyond growls and roars while in Hybrid form. Despite this, some facet of his intelligence remains, apparent in behaviors such as utilizing a chain as a weapon, and recognizing the objective of adversary and ally alike (such as when he moved out of the way when Selene opened fire on William). These are possibly high-functioning predatory instincts, but there could be more present. In Underworld, when Michael's Hybrid form had settled, his facial architecture remained human, while in Evolution, he sports a short muzzle, and while he was briefly transformed in Awakening, his facial architecture remained human; this may indicate that Michael may be able to alter his Hybrid transformation at will. In Endless War, his Hybrid facial architecture also remains human (though the changes in facial features are most likely an inconsistency). Michael also has the ability to change partially, such as his eyes and teeth, and even turn his fingers into claws. In Hybrid form, Michael has a combination of Vampire and Lycan teeth, with the Vampire teeth in his top jaw, and Lycan teeth in his bottom jaw. He has also exhibited the same dietary requirements of Vampires, who are Because Marcus was the first Vampire, his powers were superior to those of the rest of his kind, including those of even Viktor and Amelia. His transformation into a Hybrid greatly enhanced his already-formidable powers and granted him the ability to transform into a humanoid bat-like creature at will. He had enough control over his transformation that he could turn only his hand into a claw as well as summon his wings, and could presumably change other parts of his body and was even able to talk while transformed As a Lycan, Marius possesses the standard abilities of his species including superhuman strength, endurance and regenerative capabilities. His senses are similarly heightened to that of a canine even while in human form. His age and generation are currently unknown, though he is undoubtedly of a higher generation than the lesser Lycans that appeared in Awakening. Like all Lycans, his abilities are at their peak while in his transformed form, affording him strength and ferocity above that of younger Vampires. Beyond his Lycan abilities, Marius is a apparently a skilled fighter and marksman as well as a capable leader among his brethren As an enhanced Lycan-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, Quint has the ability to change into a Werewolf form more than twice the size of a normal Lycan, with much greater strength due to the presence of the Corvinus Strain in his blood. His full Lycan form closely resembles that of a first-generation Lycan having more hair, more musculature and a longer muzzle and being mainly quadrupedal. He also has enough control over his transformation that he can turn only his hand and can presumably change other parts of his body as well. However, whenever Quint changes, the transformation process seems to be quite painful, even when he turns his hand, he groans in pain, let alone when he unleashes a full transformation, he screams in agony. As a result of multiple inoculations, his enhancements are immense and he is physically far superior to Selene, a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid. The only drawback to his huge size is that he seems to be fairly slow when compared to normal Lycans, and he must revert to his human form to get through small spaces, like doorways As a Hybrid, Jacob Lane has raw strength and brute power and is capable of holding his own in battle. Lane seems to have more in common with the Lycan-Vampire Hybrid Michael Corvin than with his son, Quint, as he is not as wolf-like. Lane is capable of sustaining incredible damage and still healing himself and can attack with tremendous strength and speed. However, his enhanced abilities are not as great as those of his son, due to the lesser amount of Corvinus Strain injections in his system. * Transformation: As with Lycans and other Hybrids, Alexander has the ability to almost instantaneously transform at will though intense emotions such as anger can cause him to do so unintentionally. He can also perform partial transformation such * * Immortality: * Superhuman Strength: * Alexander possesses superhuman strength with it being augmented by intense emotions such as anger or fear. In human form, Alexander is strong enough to overpower any human with ease, bend steel and shatter stone with his bare hands even by accident. When changed to his hybrid form, Alexanders strength increases significantly as he is capable of overpowering Vampires and Lycans with ease while being able to go against other Hybrids with little trouble. He is also able to use his strength and claws to scale sheer surfaces. However he is able to be overpowered by large groups of enemies and older opponents although it still proves a challenge to force him to submit. Also it is possible for one to overpower him albeit briefly if one manages to catch him by surprise * Superhuman Durability and Endurance: * Superhuman Speed and Agility: * Superhuman Senses: * Accelerated Healing: * As a Hybrid, Alexander's regenerative abilities are extremely powerful more so then either Lycan or Vampire as he is able to heal from virtually any injury instantly so long as said injuries don't cut off his brain stem and is able to come back from death. However, his regenerative healing is considered to be more advanced even by hybrid stands as he is even capable of healing from dismemberment aside from being beheaded and/or being cut in half. He has enough control over his healing that he is able to expel foreign objects such as bullets from his body through force of will combined with concentration even during the heat of combat * Immunity to UV Light and Silver: Due to his hybrid heritage, Alexander is completely unaffected by both ultraviolet light and silver as wounds caused by either heal almost instantly with little harm. Abilities = Possessions Quotes Trivia * Gallery Category:Hybrid Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Alive